His Nightmare
by yuuki55
Summary: What if Tsukune and his parents has a deep dark secret that coming to the light. will Tsukune do what he is told or will fight his parents wishes.
1. Chapter 1

His Nightmare

Chapter 1

(At night in Tsukune dream)

Tsukune just got done taking his bath. He walking into his bedroom getting ready to go to sleep. He turn off his light and put his headphone on, the next thing he knows he is fast asleep. Tsukune found himself in a open field as a child again running around with the other children.

Until he hear someone humming a song, he stop running with the other children to fine the person. The next thing he knows he's in a forest, "Tsukune, Tsukune come fine me" said the voice.

"Where are you" said little Tsukune.

"follow my voice Tsukune" it said again.

The voice started to hum again and Tsukune started to run to where the voice was coming from. He found a opening at the end of the woods to see a waterfall and a little girl standing by the water.

"it's dangers to stand by the water like that, take my hand" said little Tsukune.

"I can't take your hand" said the little girl.

"Why you might fall in, will you please turn around and tell me how you know my name" said Tsukune.

"You don't remember me, well then maybe if I take you somewhere else you know who I am" said the little girl. Then the next thing Tsukune seen that he was inside a house. A house that he knows very well.

He started to back up, until the little girl grab him. "Do you remember me now Tsukune, do you remember what happen to me now Tsukune. Why didn't you protect me, why didn't you help me" said the girl.

Tsukune turn around and look at the girl, he saw that she bleeding. She pull him closer to her and she whisper into his ear "I'm coming for you my dearest Tsukune" said the girl. Then she stab him.

(End of Dream)

Tsukune scream and scream until he heard someone calling his name. "Yo, Tsukune wake up buddy, you having a bad dream wake up" said Gin. Tsukune jump out of bed and ran into the bathroom splashing water on his face. He walk out of the bathroom to see Gin waiting for him.

"Are you alright buddy. I heard you yelling all the way from my room and plus I smell blood." said Gin. Tsukune lift his shirt and saw a stab mark bleeding, he went into the first aid kit and clean himself.

"I'm fine Gin you can go back to your room I see you in the morning and I'll tell the other guys that I'm sorry for waking them up." said Tsukune giving a smile.

"who attacked you Tsukune, you know you can count on me for help" said Gin putting his hand on Tsukune shoulder.

"I'm Gin just go back to your room and I'll see you in the morning" said Tsukune pushing out the door. "You know if I can smell your blood you know Moka can smell it to" said Gin then he close the door.

Tsukune walk back into his room and laid back down in his bed trying to go back to sleep. "Why did I have to dream about her? What the hell is going on" said Tsukune to himself.

Every time he try to close his eyes he could hear her voice, "If you fall asleep I will come and take you away my dearest Tsukune" said the girls voice. Tsukune sat up and laid against the wall rocking back and forth.

A few hours later he got up and got ready for school. Gin waited for him to walk down the boys break room in the dorm.

"Hey, bubby are you ok, you have a lot of bags under your eyes" asked Gin.

"I'm fine, I'm about to head to class first, see you around Gin" said Tsukune giving him a smile. Gin grab him by his arm to stop him.

"Stop lying Tsukune I can tell something is off about you, so tell me what wrong. What the hell happen to you last night" said Gin giving him a worry look. Tsukune stop smiling and gave him a look telling him to stop asking him questions.

"Look Gin I said that I'm alright" said Tsukune taking his arm out of his hand. When he open the door he was knock to the ground by Moka. He sat up, to get a better look at her.

"Moka what the matter" said Tsukune smiling at her.

"Tsukune are you ok, I smell your blood last night. I wanted to go running to your dorm, but I saw Gin at the last minute kicking in your door. Tell me what happen Tsukune" said Moka giving him a worry look.

"It was nothing Moka I just scratch myself in my sleep, I was having a nightmare" said Tsukune. Moka got off of him and help him back up, Gin put his hand on Moka shoulder and sigh.

"Moka those marks he has on him are not scratches, the look like stab marks." said Gin.

"Tsukune let me see them, who hurt you" asked Moka. She was about to grab his shirt until he grab her hand.

"Look, I said that I'm fine now leave me ALONE" said Tsukune walking out the door, slaming it behind him. Moka and Gin both had a shock look on their faces, they never seen him piss off.

"**Go after him, now**" said her inner self . Moka ran out the door after him, she found him about to walk into the school building. She grab him and drag him to the woods, push him into the tree.

"What's the matter Moka, I didn't mean to yell at you" said Tsukune. She took his hand and took off her seal, he watch transform to her true self. "**Tsukune we known each other for a long time now and I can tell something wrong with you, so tell me who hurt you last night**" asked Inner Moka.

Tsukune look away from her, "It's just like I said before I scratch myself in my sleep" said Tsukune pushing her off of him. "**Your lying I'll give you one more chance to tell me who is hurting you, and if you don't I'll will kick in every door in the boys dorms, Tsukune**" said Inner Moka.

"You wouldn't dare do that, you'll have all the guys trying to kill me" said Tsukune showing his fangs back at her. She try to grab him by his arm to slam him into the tree again, but he move away from her and push her into the tree.

He lower his head on to her shoulder, "Moka it will be better if you don't know" said Tsukune then he put her seal back on.

Her hair true back to pink and fell into his arms, he place her under the tree and turn around to start walking back to his dorm.

"What am I going to do" said Tsukune to himself.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

His Nightmare

Chapter 2

Tsukune walk back into his room to grab the rest of his things that he needs for class.

"She going to be piss when she wakes up" said Tsukune to himself. He walk back out outside to find Moka with a piss off look.

"Tsukune Aono, don't ever leave me like that again, you can't get rid of me that easily. You mean so much to me, so please Tsukune please tell me who hurt you" said Moka begging him.

Tsukune open his mouth to talk, until he felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Don't tell Tsukune or your punishment will be worst" said the voice. He started to cough up some blood, "I-I'm sorry Moka I can't tell you right now maybe later on ok, lets just hurry up and get to class we are going to be late.

He grabs her hand and out the door they went. It only took those two minutes to get to class before the bell rang. "Just in time you two. Hurry up and take your seat" said their teacher.

"Hey, Tsukune are you ok, you don't look so good. Did Moka drunk too much blood again" asked Mysore.

"No, I just didn't get a lot of sleep that" said Tsukune. Before she could say anything else, he turns around and took out his books to begin his day. An hour within the class Tsukune fell asleep.

(Into the dream)

"Wake up my dearest Tsukune rise a shine, WAKE UP NOW" said the voice. Tsukune jump out of his seat looking around him. He see that everyone just reading the books or texting on their phone, he turn back around to see the little girl but she wasn't little anymore, she look around the age of seventeen.

"What do you want from me, please tell me how I can't stop this nightmare" asked Tsukune. She walks up to him with a smile on her face, standing on her tipy toes and wisher into his ear. "Remember my name yet Tsukune, I miss you so much it hurts Tsukune." said the voice placing her lip on his cheek.

"I'm sorry I don't remember your name, what do you want from me" said Tsukune. She move away from him and went over to the window, then turn back around to face him.

"You are making me angry Tsukune, I have to punish you even more to push you to your limits and make you come look for me" said the girl. She took out a small blade and started cutting herself.

Tsukune ran over to her to take the blade out of her hand. When he got close enough she bit him in the shoulder drawing little drops of blood.

(End of dream)

"STOP IT SAYA" yelled Tsukune jumping out of his seat breathing heavy. "Hey, Tsukune y-your shoulder is bleeding" said one of the guys. Tsukune ran out of his classroom with the girls following him.

"Tsukune wait what is happening to you, let us help you" said Yukari. He turns around to look at them. "Do not follow me I need to be alone for now" said Tsukune running out of the school building.

They stop running and look at each other, "What should we do Moka? Something is hurting him and plus I want to know who is this Saya person is" said Yukari.

Moka close her eyes to think, then her seal started to glow "**I** **have a plain**, but I need all you plus Gin and Kokoa to come in the newspaper in five minutes" said Moka turning around walking back to the classroom.

A few hours had pass and everyone is at the club room waiting for moka to speak. "Big sister why the hell did you call me here I have to go to my next class in a few minutes I don't want to get punish again for being late." said Kokoa.

"Then I'll make it quick then. I found a way we can see what is going on with Tsukune and who hurting him" said Moka.

"Ok, so what the plain" said Mizore. Moka walk over to a box that was on the table and took out six video cams.

"One of us have to get inside of Tsukune room and set up the main video cam so we all can watch and see what's going on in Tsukune room, so Gin you are the only one can get in and out of his room without him knowing so I need you to put the main one in his room and the other in your room so that you can watch him." said Moka giving the cams.

Before Gin could say anything Mizore spoke up. "He's not the alone one who can't sneak into his room, without him knowing. Hell I have five set of keys that I can use to get into his room" said Mysore.

"I don't even want to know how you got those keys, but Moka is right we might cause a problem if we walk into his room. You know one of those guys might give him the heads up" said Kurumu. Everyone got up and took their cams and went to their rooms, "**I hope your plain works, I'm starting to worry about him and plus I want to know who the hell is Saya**" said her **inner self**. Moka walk back to her dorm and waited for Gin and the others to call to tell her everything is ready.

Tsukune pace back and forth for a few hours until he heard a knock on the door. "W-who is it" he asked with his hand on the door knob.

"Hey, Tsukune buddy we caught Mizore in the boys bathroom again can you please make her go back to her dorm, she making some of the guys not coming out of the shower" said Gin leaning on the door.

"Gin you do it I really in no mood to do it right now" said Tsukune trying to close the door, but Gin put his foot in the door way. "Sorry Tsukune, but she scare me more than inner Moka doesn't when she having a bad day." said Gin.

"Fine" said Tsukune he open the door more and Gin saw that he had some marks on him. Tsukune see Gin looking at him so he cover the marks up and kept walking to boy's bath room.

Gin walk into Tsukune room and set the video cam to where Tsukune could never fine it. He left Tsukune room getting ready to walk back to his room. "Damn it Gin she wasn't in the bathroom" said Tsukune looking at Gin.

"Sorry Tsukune, try to get some sleep buddy you look like you need it" said Gin walking into his room. Before he closes his door he watches Tsukune slam his door, he close his door and took out his phone call Moka.

"Hello" said Moka

"Yo Moka its me I set the cam up and I'm setting mines up now, so you can tell the others the should be able to see Tsukune in his room. Bye" said Gin.

It took Gin two minutes to set everything up in his room, "ok, little buddy lets see what you are doing" said Gin turning his tv on.

(In the girl's dorm)

Moka text the others to tell them to see if they got everything ready. She heard a knock on the door, "Who is it" said Moka with her hand on the door. "Who the hell else who it be big sister let me in" said Kokoa. Moka open the door to let her little sister in, "Kokoa watch your mouth and what do you want" said Moka.

"Well I wanted to spend some time with you spy on Tsukune, I have nothing to do" said Kokoa. She didn't even wait for her sister to reply, she took her seat on her bed looking at the tv.

Hours went by and Kokoa was getting restless, "Moka it's getting late it's been five hours since he went to bed. Maybe we should just call it a night" said Kokoa looking at the tv. "Just a few more minutes Kokoa then we can get some sleep" said Moka. Then they went back looking at the screen. The next thing they know was that they see something coming from the bathroom.

"What the hell is that, Moka do you see what I'm seeing" asked Kokoa.

"It's look like a female around five feet, but I can't see what she looks like" said Moka getting closer to the tv. The girl walks over to Tsukune bending down to whispers into his ear then she stand back up. Then she looks up to where Gin had place the little cam at.

"Is she looking at us" asked Kokoa getting a little bit scare. The girl got closer to video cam smile into it then gave them a look that turn Kokoa and Moka face turn blue.

"I'll give you a show" said the girl then within seconds Tsukune was screaming. They saw him getting toss around like a rag doll. Kokoa try to turn off the tv, but it wouldn't go off and Moka door was slamming open with Kurumu, Mysore, and Yukari jumping on to her bed.

"We have to do something whoever she is, she hurting him" said Yukari crying.

"Look Gin just kicks in his door and drags him out. We just talk to Tsukune in the morning I'm to scare to go outside right now big sister please" said Kokoa.

Moka sight look back at the others, "Ok, we talk to Tsukune first thing in the morning. You all are welcome to stay over for the night" said Moka looking back at the tv.

"Well you really didn't have a choice their Moka we all too damn scare to go back to our rooms" said Kurumu grabbing a cover and a pillow making herself comfortable. Everyone climb into Moka bed and went to sleep.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

His Nightmare

Chapter 3

(In Gin's room)

Gin sat Tsukune down in his lazy boy and got both of them something to drink.

"Here Tsukune this well help you sleep. Do you want to tell me what the hell is happening to you and who was that girl in your room" asked Gin.

"I cant go to sleep or Saya will be mad, I-I'm sorry that I woke you up Gin please get some sleep I just need some time to think, I'll be fine in the morning you can go back to sleep Gin, but first do you have some paper I need to write a few thing down before going to sleep." said Tsukune.

Gin walks over to his desk and took out seven sheets of paper and a pen for Tsukune to write on. "Well write until you fall asleep ok goodnight and oh, Tsukune I'll help you with this thing you going thought." said Gin.

He went back to his bed and went to sleep. "I'll never ever leave you my dears Tsukune goodnight" said Saya in Tsukune head.

Tsukune grab his head and start crying. "I-I think I know what I have to do to get her to stop I hope everyone can give." said Tsukune to himself.

All night Tsukune wrote seven letters and seven names for who they go to. The next thing Tsukune the sun was rising high in the sky, he put the letter that for Gin in one of his photo books. Gin came out of his room and seen that Tsukune was getting out of his chair.

"Did you get some sleep Tsukune" said Gin rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Tsukune gave him a sad smile, "Yea thank you for letting me stay here, I'm about to go get something to eat then get ready for class see ya Gin" said Tsukune walking out of Gin's dorm and outside.

Tsukune was lost in thought until he bump into someone. "Tsukune it's not nice to run into to people when they are jogging" said Ruby helping Tsukune back up.

"S-Sorry Ruby I was just thinking" said Tsukune. Ruby got a better look at him and seen that all the happiness that he had in his eyes are gone.

All she see is sadness, "Tsukune are you ok what happening to you. You know that you can always come to me if you are in trouble" said Ruby smile at him.

"I know, but I'm fine, so you don't have to worry about me Ruby. Oh, before I forget I want to give you a letter I wrote for you, but you have to promise me that you read it before you go to sleep ok" said Tsukune smiling at her.

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree with joy, "Yes, Yes Tsukune I'll wait I promise that I wait tonight" said Ruby giving him a hug then she took off.

"Well that two down five to go" said Tsukune to himself. He walks to the cliff to watch the water hit the rocks.

"Tsukune Tsukune I'm getting closer I'm coming for you" said Saya it his head. He grabs it and sat on the ground crying.

"Hey cry baby what wrong with you" said Kokoa hitting him in the head. "It's nothing just over thinking something that why all, are you out here for" he asked while wipe his eyes.

"I just needed some fresh air that, so are you alright you don't seem like yourself Aono" said Kokoa.

"That weird the almighty Kokoa asking me if I'm ok is the world coming to an end" said Tsukune.

"Just shut up I really don't care if you alright or not just don't make my sister worry about you go get ready for school Tsukune they be wait for you" said Kokoa getting ready to leave.

Tsukune got up from the ground rubbing his head, "Well I'm going to miss you hitting me ever chance you get Kokoa goodbye" said Tsukune walking pass her. She stops dead in her tracks and watch him walk away.

"What the hell does he mean by that, should I tell Moka that he is up to something? Naw I'll wait and see" said Kokoa then she started to walk back to the school.

Kokoa made it to the school gates and saw the girls waiting, "Hey why are you guys waiting here for and where is Moka" said Kokoa walking up to them.

"Tsukune said he had to go get something from his room and Moka said she had a few calls she needed to make so she's not coming today." said Mizore.

"Well let's walk to class you don't want to be late, or that crazy math teacher get you said Kokoa walking away. Mizore and Kurumu face turn blue and started running for class, "we don't need to be with that women when classes are over" said both of them.

(To Tsukune)

Tsukune finish putting the last letter where he knows the girls would fine them. He went back to his room to fine that someone had open the door.

"Come on out I know that you are here Moka go to class" said Tsukune closing his door and walking over where she is.

"I took the day off, Tsukune so I can talk to you alone" said Moka sitting on his bed.

"What do you want to talk about Moka" said Tsukune leaning on the wall.

"Me and my inner self wants to know who is this Saya and why is she trying to hurt you." said Moka.

"This has nothing to do with you Moka, so leave it alone." said Tsukune.

"I won't drop this Tsukune I want to help you" said Moka getting off his bed. Tsukune put his hand on his head looking at Moka.

"Why do you care so much about me, what am I to you" he asked. She took a deep breath and grabs his hand.

"I should have told you a long time ago, the reason why I care so much about you is that you are the only one who brought me out of my darkness, you shown me so much kindness. Tsukune I love you so much and my other self love you too. What you are to me or should I say the both of us, is you are my love one" said Moka then she kiss him.

Tsukune broke the kiss and put his head on her shoulder, "I'll tell you what you want to know Moka. Saya was a girl that I couldn't save when I was seven years old we walking around by the lake where the ice was starting to get strong, she got to close to the edge. I told her move away she might fall in, she won't listen to me. She walks away from me and got onto the ice, she started to jump on the ice. Then the next thing I know she fell in, I couldn't swim I didn't know what to do, so I ran back to her father house to get some help, but by the time help came it was to late. It's my entire fault it should've been me" said Tsukune crying.

Moka pick his head up and kiss him, "It wasn't your fault, you were just a child and if it was you we wouldn't meet" said Moka. Tsukune look at her and kiss her deeply.

"We will get though this ok" said Moka.

"It's ok Moka I found a way to get her to leave me alone thank you for loving me my dear Moka remember I'll always love you" said Tsukune. He walks her back to her dorm and went back to his room.

He wrote another letter and places it on his desk. He grabs some rope and head out the door to where the largest tree that school has. He made to the cliff where he could see the red sea. "Goodbye everyone" said Tsukune tying the rope to the tree and putting his head though the rope. He took his knife out and cut both wrist, then he jump.

" I'm coming Saya" said Tsukune.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

His Nightmare

Chapter 4

Tsukune could feel that he was fading into darkness until he heard his name being call. The next think he knows is that he been knock to the ground. He opens his eyes to see Mizore crying and Saya next to her.

"Tsukune I'm not going to let you die, I-I'm going to take you to the hospital just hang on" said Mizore putting him on her back and dragging his body.

By time she got to the hospital doors, she sat him down in a chair. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME" said Mizore still crying.

"What's the matter young lady" said a doctor running over to Mizore checking her out.

"Damn it it's not me, it's my boyfriend h-he try to kill himself please save him please I'm begging you" said Mizore crying even harder. The doctor got a good look at her uniform and pick up Tsukune.

"I'll do my best; one of the nurses will contact the head master and tell him what had happen. You can wait in the waiting room if you like and the nurse will bring you a new shirt to wear" said the doctor then he rushes to the ER room.

Mizore fell to the ground trying to catch her breathing; she took her cell phone out and dials Moka number.

"Hey, Mizore what up" said Moka then she heard Mizore crying.

"What the matter Mizore what wrong? Asked Moka with worry in her voice.

"Moka I'm at the hospital, it's Tsukune" said Mizore.

"What happen to him is he alright did he hurt himself" asked Moka.

"H-He try to kill himself, I need you and the others to come Moka. I need you all here I don't know if he going to make it" said Mizore.

"I'm on my way" said Moka then she hung up. Mizore got off the ground sat in a chair with her hands in her hair. "Please be alright Tsukune please don't leave me" said Mizore.

With ten minutes Moka, Kurumu, Gin, Ruby, Yukari, and Kokoa came running over to the nurse's desk. "Can I help you" asked the nurse.

"Yes we're here to see Aono Tsukune" said Kurumu trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Aono is still in the ER he won't be out until an hour, so you can wait in the waiting room until then" said the nurse. Yukari saw Mizore sitting down, she walk over to her and sat next to her.

"Mizore are you alright" asked Yukari putting her hand on her shoulder. She got herself a better look at her, and saw that she had blood all over her hands.

"Mizore lets go get you clean up" said Yukari helping her up.

"Where did you fine him at" said Kurumu.

"At the cliff by the red sea' said Mizore.

"How did you know he would be there Mizore did you follow him" said Moka.

"No, he told me in a letter he wrote I hope I got there in time" said Mizore. Moka had a shock look on her face.

"What did the letter say" said Moka about to cry.

"He said that the only way to get Saya to stop he had to take his life. Who ever this Saya person is she will pay with her life for hurting him." said Mizore getting up and going into the bathroom with yukari following her.

"How could he be so weak, trying to take his life away that trash" said Kokoa then the next thing she knows is that Moka had slammed her into the wall. She open her eyes and saw that Moka force her seal off.

She tries to pull Moka hand off her, but she fail. "**Have you lost your mine Kokoa, how can you say something like that, he is fighting for he life**" said Inner Moka showing her fangs at her sister.

"Moka stop it you are in a hospital you are going to get us kicks out" said Kurumu pulling Moka off Kokoa.

"I didn't mean it that way, maybe I should've kept a better eye on him earlier" said Kokoa.

"**Why**" asked Moka loosing up her grip on her sister neck.

"Because I found him crying by the red sea, then he told me that he'll miss me hitting him every chance I get. I thought he was just joking around, I should've told you earlier" said Kokoa.

"**I WANT YOU OUT OF MY FACE RIGHT NOW KOKOA**" said Moka letting her go. Kokoa fell to the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Why Moka let me help you, I didn't mean to make you mad" said Kokoa.

"**You had the chance to tell me AND I could've stopped him, HE WOULDN'T BE HERE IF YOU HAD OPENED YOUR DAMN MOUTH AND TOLD ME. I-I can't be around you right now Kokoa go help Mizore**" said Moka. Koka did what she was told and went to look for Mizore.

"You shouldn't be that hard on her Moka, she didn't know what he was planning, you need to say sorry to her DON'T take your angry out on her." said Kurumu then she took her seat in the waiting room.

About an hour an a half went by with the girls and Gin waiting for the doctor to come out. Gin look up and saw the ER light went off and the doctor came out.

"How is he" asked Mizore, the doctor gave her a sad smile. "He'll be alright, you got him here just in time, I need to talk to the oldest here" said the doctor.

Ruby got up and walk over to the doctor, "I'm the oldest here what do you need to talk about" said Ruby.

She and the doctor move away from the waiting room so the other couldn't hear. "Your friend kept trying to stop us from saving him; he kept saying he has to die. I'll let you all see him in ten minutes, but you have to make sure you don't untie him. Go in one by one don't get him all work up. And he might not be able to feel his left wrist, because he cut it deeply, he's in room 215 and I need one of you to call an adult to stay with him at night" said the doctor then he walk away from her.

Ruby walk back to the other to tell what the doctor told her, "The doctor said we all can go see him, but we all got to go in one by one. But don't get him work up and Kumuru you do you think that your mother could stay the night with Tsukune then I'll take over for the next few days" said Ruby.

"I'll have to see, but I'm sure that she could do it. So who goes first to see him" asked Kurumu.

"Let Mizore go she was the first one to fine him" said Gin with his hands in his face. Mizore gave them a nod and went to his room. She was about to open the door until she heard him speaking to someone. She opens the door and look around to see who he was talking to, but she didn't find anyone there.

She took a seat next to him and just watches him, he look away from her. "Who were you talking to Tsukune" asked Mizore still looking around the room the person.

"No one here I wasn't talking to anybody Mizore" said Tsukune still not looking at her. "Can you tell me why you try to kill yourself? Did I, or one of the other girls did something that made you want to hurt yourself please tell me please let me protect you" said Mizore crying with her hands on his bed.

"I-I'm sorry that I made you cry Mizore, you didn't do anything, and you don't need to protect me, so please don't cry about me for me ok" said giving her a sad smile.

"Don't give me that fake smile Tsukune I can see that you are sad and in pain, tell me who is this Saya" said Mizore. He won't say anything else to her so she got up from her chair and kiss his head.

"Fine you don't have to tell me right now, but I'll be watching over you for now on so please try to get some rest" said Mizore then she left the room. She walk back to the waiting room where she saw everyone with there head down.

''So how is he'' asked Gin.

"Not so good, but when I go to his room he was talking to somebody. When I open the door there was no one there." said Mizore. Gin got up and started walking to Tsukune room.

Gin opens the door and saw that Tsukune was looking out the window. "Leave Gin I don't want to see any of you right now" said Tsukune without looking at him.

"How can you say that Tsukune, we been best friends for a long time now. Better yet I should say we been like brothers, how can you do this to me. You could've come to me for help you are so selfish Tsukune" said Gin letting his anger down.

Tsukune heart machine started to beat faster then the next thing he knows the doctor came running in the room.

"What did you do sir' said one of the nurse

"Hey Tsukune you have to clam down" said another nurse.

"You people shouldn't have saved me, now she won't go away" said Tsukune crying. The nurse pushes Gin out of the room so they can medicate him. Gin walk back to wait room to see the girls waiting for him.

"That was quick what happen" said Kokoa.

"I let my anger get to me and he got himself all work up they trying to clam him down now. Did you get hold of your mother yet Kurumu" said Gin.

"Yea she is on her way you should be a shame of yourself Gin you could've cause him more pain" said Kurumu.

He look away from her and sigh, "it's too late for that I told him that he was so selfish to be thinking about himself.

Moka got up and slap him, "**you're the one who is selfish, Tsukune always fought with you always helping you out knowing that you two could get kill shame on you dog**" said Moka walking away.

"Where are you going Moka" asked Kurumu.

"**I need some fresh air, if anything happens I'll be outside calming myself down**" said Moka walking out of the hospital and going beside it to cry.

"**Damn it Tsukune Damn you after you told me that you love me, you try to leave Me.**" said Moka sliding to the ground holding her head still crying.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

His Nightmare

Chapter 5

After a few minutes of crying Moka got up dry her tears and went back inside the hospital. She was about to go back to the waiting to see if everyone had there turns visiting Tsukune until she heard someone calling her.

"Moka I'm glad that I ran into you where are the others is there any news about Tsukune" asked Ageha running up to her.

"**No not yet the other are in the waiting I'm heading there now follow me**" said Moka. They walk back to the other sitting down.

"**Where Kurumu**" asked Moka taking her seat.

"She with Tsukune right now, Yukari didn't want to go see him so, I send her to get something to eat, she should be back any second now" said Ruby.

"Did any of you call his mother or father telling them what happen" asked Ageha. They all look down from her. "I see I'll call them" said Ageha taking her seat.

Kurumu watch Tsukune sleeping face, she grab his hand and started to cry, "T-Tsukune I don't know what I'll do with out you, you shouldn't have try to take your life. I could've helped you. Why am I so weak that you can't lean on me for help" said Kurumu crying. She felt him move.

"Shh don't cry Kurumu don't cry, you are not weak. This is not your problem to deal with it's mine and mine only, I'm sorry for making you worry" said Tsukune. They sat their for while not saying a word to each other until she saw him look at the wall behind her with fear.

"What the matter Tsukune" said Kurumu looking behind her to see what he sees, but she didn't see anything.

"I-It's nothing Kurumu I'm getting sleepy can you go get some rest ok you need it" said Tsukune trying to get her out of the room. She look around one more time and got up and grab his hand, "I'll be back to check up on you later ok" said Kurumu giving him a kiss on his head and walking out the door.

"You're a stupid fool my dearest Tsukune thinking that I'll let you die before I take you away from these foolish little girls." said Saya appear in front of Tsukune.

"What do you mean by taking me away, and I try to come to you, but Mizore stop me. Can you please tell me what the hell you want from me" said Tsukune about to cry again. Saya smile at him, she walk over and bend down to his level. "No, need for you to worry or cry Tsukune when the time come I'll tell you what I want when I come for you. But for now I'll have to give you another punishment" said Saya.

She undid his shirt and took out her small blade. She put it up to his chest and starts craving her name into him. Tsukune try his hardest to not yell, but he fails. "Hey, before they get in here to help you I'll tell you a secret that your mother or father didn't tell you my sweet boy. I NEVER DIE" said Saya pushing the blade into him harder then pulling it fast then she disappear. Moka, Gin, Kurumu, Mizore, Kokoa, Yukari, Ruby, and Ageha, and the nurses came running in, they all saw the writing on his chest.

"WHERE DID SHE GO TSUKUNE I'LL KILL HER" said Kurumu checking the bathroom, the closet, and out the window, but Tsukune still didn't say anything. He just looks away from them.

"Damn it Tsukune just tell us who she is and where she go" said Kurumu walking up to him, but her mother stop her.

'It's not the time to yell at him Kurumu go back to the waiting room to clam yourself, before you show your true self to these people" said Ageha. Before she could tell her mother no, Ageha gave her a look telling her do not disobey her. Kurumu walk out of the room with Mizore, Yukari, Gin, and Kokoa following her.

"We already know who they all are by their school uniform" said the nurses.

"**Can all of you go, so I can heal him this time if that ok with you all said Moka?** Ageha and the nurses nod their heads and walk out of the room and close the door. Tsukune look up at her saw the sadness that she had on her face.

"P-Please don't look at me like that Moka, you don't have to heal my wound this is my punishment" said Tsukune about to cry. She walk over to him and lick the wound close, when she was done he saw that Saya name was gone.

Moka took her seat next to him, she unties one of his hands and about to give him some of her blood to heal faster, but he pull away from her. "**Stop it Tsukune let me heal you**" said Moka fight back her tears.

"No, I don't want you to" said Tsukune then she yank his arm back and bit into it giving some of her blood. She took her fangs out and ties his hand back into place.

"**I will never ever let you die Tsukune, can you tell me why you couldn't come to me, when I told you countless times that I'll always will help you in your time of need. Will you tell me what was going on in your head before you did this, don't you love me Tsukune**" said Moka.

"I do love you Moka with all my heart, but there are something's that you don't need to know. Go back to school and get some rest and get your seal fix, I'm truly am sorry that I made you cry and worry about me" said Tsukune give her a sad smile.

Moka climb into bed with him and started to cry all over his chest. "**Tsukune please don't ever try to kill yourself again, let me ask selfish request from you**" said Moka sobbing.

"Yes" said Tsukune.

"**Give me your life and I'll make sure to bring back the happiness back into your eyes**" said Moka still crying.

"If that what you wish for then you can have it Moka" said Tsukune. After a few hours went by Moka heard a knock on the door.

"**Come in**" said Moka without looking at the door.

"So how is he doing Moka" asked Ageha closing the door behind her? She saw that Tsukune was sleep and holding his hand.

"**He fine he fell asleep not to long ago**" said Moka nodding off herself.

"You should go back to the school and get some rest I'll already told the others they are waiting for you" said Ageha pulling a chair up next to him.

"**I will not leave his side, not until he wakes back up**" said Moka.

"If he wakes up I'll tell him that I send you and the others back to get some sleep. You need some rest Moka and plus you are the only one I trust to keep them all in line" said Ageha, but still didn't get out of her seat.

"**No, they are not children anymore they don't need me**" said Moka.

"Moka as the adult I'm telling you to do as I say or do you want me to call the chairman and tell him to call your father" said Ageha.

Moka smile and got up, "**So scary no wonder Kurumu never disobey you Ageha. Fine I'll leave, but I will be back**" said Moka then she walk out of the room.

An hour went by and Tsukune started to wake up from his sleep looking around the room. "I see that you are up how are you feeling dear" asked Ageha.

"I'm fine just a little thirst, you don't have to force yourself to be here" said Tsukune.

"Don't worry about it I'm just glad that you are ok Tsukune. Tell me what do you want to drink, tomato juice, my blood, apple juice, or water" she asked while showing off her neck. Tsukune turn beet red and look away from her.

"Tomato juice" said Tsukune. She got up and ask a nurse to bring some tomato juice for him. She sat back down and look at him.

"Hey, can I ask you something Tsukune" said Ageha

"Sure" said Tsukune taking a sip of his juice.

"Can you tell me what this Saya person is to you" said Ageha. She saw him look away from her with sadness in his eyes, she grab his hand and gave her a smile.

"I promise that I wont get upset or tell the other, it will be are little secret ok" said Ageha.

"Ok I'll tell you the day that I was born was the day my life was over." said Tsukune

"Why would you say that" she asked

"I was born to be Saya husband, and the father of her children. I was told at a young age that I wasn't allowed to fall in love with anyone else but Saya only. If I even look or smile at another girl I would get beat till the point that I'll pass out by her father. That all that I can tell you now please I'm begging you not to tell the others" said Tsukune.

"Why are you crying" asked Tsukune

"Because what they did to you Tsukune, you should get some more rest I'll be outside for just a few minutes ok" said Ageha letting his hand go and walking out the door and closing it.

She took her phone out and dials a number. For a few minutes it rang, "Hello" asked the voice.

"Hi, is this the Tsukune Aono parents" asked Aghea

"Yes, this is his mother is something the matter with Tsukune" said Kasumi with worry in her voice.

"Yes he is in the hospital I need you and his father to come down" said Ageha

"W-What happen is he alright" asked Kasumi

"I won't be calling you if he was alright I can't tell you on the phone so you have to come the hospital and it's the hospital close to the woods." said Ageha then she hung up her phone and went back into the room with Tsukune.

"You poor boy, for now on I'll make sure your well taking care of my sweet little son in law" Ageha. She climb into bed with him and went to sleep.

The next day the sun hit the window and woke Tsukune up feeling something soft on him. He open his eyes he saw Ageha smiling at him, "Well good morning my sweet son in law how are you feeling" said Ageha.

Tsukune face turn beet red, "I-I'm fine Ageha, why are you in bed with me. The nurses might come in and see us like this" said Tsukune.

"Oh they all ready did they see why my child is in love with you" said Ageha. Before Tsukune could say anything they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it" asked Aghea still laying on Tsukune.

"Miss Aghea there is a Mrs. and Mr. Aono wanting to come see Mr. Tsukune" said the nurse. Ageha stop smiling and look at Tsukune.

"Tell them that they can wait in the waiting room and I be their in a second do not let them in yet" said Ageha then she got out of the bed and walk to the door.

"Tsukune I'll be right back I need to talk to your parents alone" said Ageha then she walk out the room and closing the door.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

His Nightmare

Chapter 6

Ageha walk to the waiting room and saw Kasumi and Koji pacing back and forth. Kasumi saw Ageha coming over to them. "A-are you the women the called about Tsukune where is he, where is my son." said Kasumi grabbing hold of Ageha hand.

Ageha pull her hand away from Kasumi, "He's in room 215 sleeping, he try to kill himself last night" said Ageha.

"W-What my boy would never ever do that this must be a lie" said Koji holding his wife up.

"It's not a lie, I am a mother myself why would I lie about something like that. If you want to see him then follow me" said Ageha. They walk back to Tsukune room and she opens the door and found Tsukune looking back at her.

"Tsukune" said Kasumi ran up to him, hugging him and crying.

"Mother, Father what are you guys doing here" asked Tsukune.

"I call them Tsukune, I'll be in the waiting room if you need me" said Ageha walking out the door and closing it. She put her ear on the door so she could listen in to what they was are talking about.

"Tsukune what gave you the reason to try to kill yourself, is it because us, school, or your friends" asked Koji. Tsukune didn't say anything to them until his mother grab his hand and look him in the eyes.

"No, it's not because of them; it's about Saya she back. She kept coming to me in my dreams turning them into nightmares. She told me that she never die that day, is it true" said Tsukune.

Koji and Kasumi look at each other then back at Tsukune. "We were going to tell you when you come home for the break." said Kasumi.

"This is great news Tsukune you should be honor that lady Saya is coming for you. You save us once again, I'm so proud of you." said Koji.

"Father I don't want anything to do with Saya. How could you do this to me" said Tsukune then he felt a slap going cross his face.

"You will do as I say Tsukune, I put so much time in to this and I will not have you ruin it stop acting like a child, you selfish little brat" said Koji about to hit him again. Kasumi didn't have any time to stop Koji from hitting her son, before Ageha slam open the door and grab Koji by his hand about to break it.

"I think it's time for you to leave, I won't let you lay your hand on him Koji Aono" said Ageha.

"He is my child and I can hit him if needed that is the right of a father" said Koji

"No, it's not. A father should show his love for his child not beat him and you Kasumi you should have stop him the first time he hit him that is the job of a mother shame on both of you, now leave" said Ageha pointing at the door.

"Ko-chan lets go now you did enough, we see you later Tsukune" said Kasumi give him a hug goodbye.

"No you won't" said Ageha closing the door on them. She walks over and check Tsukune cheek making sure it's alright.

"You don't have to do that Ageha" said Tsukune trying to move away from her.

"I want to, If Kurumu fines a mark on you who knows what she do" said Ageha.

"How much did you hear" said Tsukune?

"Everything to the point when he slapped you. What does he mean by you saving them" said Ageha

"I can't tell you that" said Tsukune looking away from her.

Koji and Kasumi walk out of the hospital heading to the car, "Ko-chan what are we going to do now. Maybe we should let Tsukune choose his life for himself" said Kasumi.

"Kasumi you know that we can't you know my family curse it's the only way to keep him from reawaking. I don't care what that women said this is my duty as a father to keep his son safe I'll call lord Hirama to tell him he can have Tsukune now" said Koji taking his phone out and hoping into the car.

"B-But It's too soon Tsukune will never ever forgive us" said Kasumi.

"I know" said Koji then he took off, going back home.

Ageha doing some work on her lap top until she heard a knock on the door. "Come in" said Ageha taking off her glasses. The door open up and Kurumu walk in.

"Shouldn't you be in class Kurumu" said Ageha putting her glasses back on.

"It ended early today so I wanted to beat the others here first, so how he is doing and what are you doing." said Kurumu taking a seat next to a sleeping Tsukune.

"I'm just finishing up my work, you know I am a ceo of a magazine company that will belong to you and my future grandchildren that you and Tsukune are going to have" said Ageha smiling.

Kurumu blush and turn around to look at Tsukune. She saw a red mark on his cheek, "Mom why do he has a mark on him, who in the hell hit him I'll kill them" said Kurumu transforming.

Ageha sigh, "Damn I thought it won't leave a mark. Clam down Kurumu, he had a fight with his father." said Ageha finishing her work and closing her lap top.

"Did his doctor say anything about him leaving" asked Kurumu

"Well he should be coming in any minute now you are welcome to stay here wait and see what he has to say" said Ageha. They heard a knock on the door, "Come in" said Ageha.

The door open and the doctor walk in, "Good afternoon how is Mr. Aono doing" asked the doctor.

"As you can see he been sleeping most of the day away, but he's looking a little pale" said Ageha.

The doctor check Tsukune blood pressures, "That odd his blood pressures had drop" said the doctor. Ageha saw a small blood drop on the corner of Tsukune mouth. "Tsukune open your mouth I really hope that you didn't do what I think that you did" said Ageha about to open his mouth.

He move his head away from her, "Tsukune please tell me that you did not just bit into your tongue" said Kurumu. Ageha finally got him to open his mouth, blood pour out all over her hand.

"Damn it he trying to bit off his tongue" said the doctor. He calls in his nurse to help hold him down. He gave Tsukune a shot clam him down and sleep. "I'm going to have stick his tongue back together, he almost bit it right off." said the doctor getting a needle out and start working on his tongue.

"Mom did he say anything to you about who Saya is to him, and what did his mother and father had to say about all of this" asked Kurumu hold Tsukune hand.

"He really didn't say anything about Saya and for his mother and father you need to hurry up and marry him, because he needs a new mother soon" said Ageha washing her hands.

"We are still in high school we have plenty of time left before we start the marriage life, for right now all I want to do is protect him" said Kurumu. The doctor finish stitching Tsukune tongue together he left the room.

They heard a knock on the door, "Come in" said Kurumu. Moka, Gin, and Mizore came in and saw that Tsukune had his mouth tie open.

"What the hell is this Kurumu" asked Mizore about to untie his mouth.

"Don't do that he tries to bit off his tongue off ten minutes before you guys came in" said Kurumu slapping Mizore had away.

"Why would he do anything like that" said Moka.

"It's what his father said to him" said Ageha.

"What did he say to him" asked Gin.

"Sorry, but it's not my place to tell you and Tsunara stop that hiding come on out" said Ageha opening the window helping her up.

"Mother why are you here" asked Mizore.

"An old friend of mine and your father call me and told me what happen. I want to take him to our village so he can have a pace of mine and rest over their." said Tsunara.

"You are not taking him anywhere" said Moka. Then they saw him waking up and looking around.

"Tsukune please stop hurting yourself" said Gin. They seen that Tsukune was trying to talk Kurumu untie him. "Why are you guys being so loud, please I need all of you to let me die before he and Saya come I don't want you all to get hurt please I'm begging you all just let me die" said Tsukune.

"How many times do I have to tell you Tsukune, I won't let you? Tell me who he is Tsukune and I'll kick his ass for you" said Gin.

"I can't tell you" said Tsukune closing his eyes, before could yell at him. They all heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Ageha. The door open and a man walk in and closing it.

"Well hello everyone, my name is Hirama and I'll be the doctor to watch over Tsukune for the time being" said the man. Tsukune eye shot open to see the one he fear the most.

"I wasn't told by any of the nurses that he would get a new doctor" said Ageha looking him up and down.

"They might was busy at the moment I'm sorry about that, Tsukune how are you feeling I know that you had everyone worry in the break room" said Hirama gave him a smile, but Tsukune look away.

"I am fine, now can you please leave me be Hirama" said Tsukune

"Tsukune don't speak to your doctor like" said Moka

"That alright little miss, I'll be back in two hours to take Tsukune to run some test" said Hirama. Both he and Tsukune look at each other then he walk away. Gin saw Tsukune eyes had fear and hate in them.

"I'll see you guys later I have some newspaper things to do I'll come back later on, so don't act up when I gone Tsukune" said Gin then he left the room with Moka following him.

"Gin what are you up to" said Moka grabbing his arm.

"Nothing why do you ask my dear Moka" said Gin

"Stop lying you are up to something and I want to make sure you don't do anything foolish" said Moka.

"Wow I guess I can't lie to a vampire. If you must know I'm going to go get some information on Tsukune to see what the hell is going on with him" said Gin.

"How are you going to do that" said Moka.

"I have my ways, I can't tell you all my tricks" said Gin then he walk's away from her. Moka went back into Tsukune room to see Tsunara trying to get Tsukune come to the snow people village.

"How many times am I going to tell you he is not going anywhere, he is better off being here" said Moka getting ready to lose her tamper with the snow women.

"Can you guys stop fighting for just an hour please, don't forget that you guys are in a hospital." said Tsukune looking out the window.

"What are you thinking about Tsukune" asked Kurumu.

"The past that all can you all leave me" said Tsukune. Everyone got up and left the room so Tsukune could think.

They all went to the café in the hospital to get something to eat. "What are we going to do Moka? If he keeps this up, he won't be the Tsukune who we all fell in love with" said Mizore.

"I don't know Mizore I don't know, I'll be right back I'm going to the bathroom" said Moka. She left the café and went back to Tsukune room. She open the door and found still looking out the window, she lock the door and sat next to him.

"What the matter Moka, I just wanted to have some time to myself." said Tsukune turn around to get a good look at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you Tsukune that I won't let you leave me? Will you please, please tell me what going on in your head" said Moka.

"I can't tell you that Moka, there are something that you shouldn't know about me, my dear girl." said Tsukune.

Moka grab his face and kiss him. He kiss her back, he broke the kiss to get a better look at her face. "I'm sorry Moka for making you worry about me, can I ask you to do something for me please. "Said Tsukune.

"What is it" said Moka.

"I need your help in getting me out of here I need to protect you and the others from what's going to happen" said Tsukune.

"I can't let you out of here Tsukune tell me what's going to happen and I'll help you, remember you gave me your life" said Moka.

"You can't help me just let me out of here" said Tsukune then he felt his throat burning.

"You need blood Tsukune those bloods packs not working isn't" she asked, he looks away from her with shame in his eyes.

"There no need to be a shame, my love drink what you need" said Moka climbing on to the bed and she put her neck to Tsukune mouth. He kisses her neck then sinks his fangs into her.

After a minute of drinking they both heard a knock on the door. Moka was about to get up to answer the door, but Tsukune won't remove his fangs from her neck. "Tsukune I have to answer the door you have to stop now" said Moka.

She tries to move again, but Tsukune bit a little bit harder, "I'll let you drink some more later on it might be your doctor" said Moka rubbing his head. He finally let go of her neck and look at her.

"Can you give me a kiss before opening the door, and then I'll won't cause any problems with the doctor." said Tsukune.

"You just want to be spoil, alright but I have to open the door soon before they call someone to open the door" said Moka. She bend back down and gave him what he wanted, he kiss her like it was their last.

She broke the kiss and went to the door and open the door, "Oh my I hope that I wasn't disturbing anything." asked Hirama. Moka turn beet red and look away from him.

"Ahh its good to be young, I'm about to take Tsukune for tests I need to run on him, can you tell the women who was watching him for me please little miss" said Hirama looking at Tsukune.

"Sure I'll tell her I'll see you later ok Tsukune" said Moka then she left both of them. Hirama walk over to Tsukune and slap him.

"I hope you said your goodbye, now it's time go someone been dying to see you." said Hirama taking a needle out and shooting something into him. Tsukune eyes started to close,

"I'm so sorry Moka please forgive me" said Tsukune then he when back to sleep.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

His Nightmare

Chapter 7

Moka walk back to the other finding them still think about what had happen. "Are you ok Moka it took you a long time to come back to the bathroom?" said Ageha.

"Yes I'm fine, oh Tsukune doctor wanted me to tell you that he took Tsukune to run some test so he won't be back for a few hours" said Moka.

"Well hello everyone I see that you all are giving Mr. Aono a break I'm about to go see him just a few seconds to see how he's doing." said the doctor.

"We thought that you went home or had another person to take care of, because we was told Tsukune was given a new doctor name Hirama" said Mizore.

"There are no doctors by that name here" said the doctor. Then next thing he knows Ageha, Tsunara, and the girls ran back to Tsukune to room. Kurumu slam open the door to fine Tsukune gone.

The doctor calls all his nurses to look top to bottom for Tsukune. Moka phone started to ring, but she hit the reject button and kept looking around the hospital. Her seal started to glow, "**You should've stay with him**" said inner Moka.

"I know that, when I fine him I'll make sure that he never ever leaves my sight" said outer Moka. She ran out of the building looking around the parking lot for any sign of Tsukune, but she found Ageha tie up by a car.

"Ageha who did this to you" said Moka sitting her up and untying her.

"Hirama did he had Tsukune in the back of his car, he knock me out with one hit I should've been paying more attention on him then Tsukune" said Ageha.

Moka started to breath faster, "He really is gone, we have to fine him fast" said Moka getting ready to cry. Her phone started to ring again; she looked at the caller id to see who it was.

"WHAT IS IT GIN" yelled Moka?

"Moka I'm on my way back, are you still in Tsukune room and why the hell are you yelling at me for" said Gin.

"No I'm not in his room" said Moka crying.

"Why are you crying" asked Gin.

"It's, because Tsukune is gone he was kidnap by a man who wasn't really a doctor" said Moka. About five minutes pass without either them saying anything, then the next thing she know Gin is yelling at her.

"Why would you allow them to get away Moka, I'm about to hop out of the car in two seconds" said Gin then he hung up on her. When she bends down to help Ageha up and walk back to the others, she felt someone spend her around.

"TELL ME WHY DID'NT YOU KEEP AN EYE ON HIM, WHY" said Gin in tears.

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME GIN, HE WANTED SOME TIME TO THINK AND WE ALL LEFT HIM WITH THAT MAN" said Moka.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT YOU WITH HIM" said Gin.

"WHAT THE HELL THAT POSTS TO MEAN GIN I LOVE TSUKUNE WITH ALL MY HEART. I REGERT LEAVING HIM IN THE ROOM WITH THAT MAN, I SEEN THE LOOK IN HIS EYES WHEN HIRAMA WALK INTO THE DAMN ROOM." said Moka.

"IF YOU TURELY LOVE HIM, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU STAY WITH HIM IF YOU SEEN FEAR IN HIS EYES. I SHOULD'VE KNOWN A VAMPIRE CAN'T TRULY LOVE SOMEONE, HE IS BETTER OFF BEING WITH KURUMU INSTEAD BEING WITH YOU" said Gin.

The next thing he knows he being slam into a car with Moka holding him down. Her seal started to glow and her fangs started to grow longer and her hair started to change until Ageha put a hand on her.

"Moka this isn't your fault, you have to calm down. Kicking Gin ass isn't going to help bring Tsukune home. I know you both are up set, but we need to think of a plain to fine Tsukune and Gin you need to say sorry to her you was way out of line" said Ageha.

Moka fist went up and slam it into the car two inches away from Gin head. She let him fell to the ground and walk back into the hospital. Gin couldn't stop shaking after Ageha help him up.

"She could've killed me if she really wanted to said Gin.

"Then next time watch what you say, the only thing that I agree with you is that he is better off with Kurumu." said Ageha following a few steps back behind Moka.

Inside the hospital Moka seen Kurumu, Mizore, and Tsunara walking up to her with their heads down.

"I see you guys didn't have any luck, and Gin why are you shaking so much" asked Mizore.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. After I left I had one of my contact look up a few things from Tsukune past" said Gin.

"Like what" said Kurumu?

"Well lets talk about it back at the club room, I don't want other people to over hear me" said Gin.

"Fine, I'll drive then" said Ageha. Within an hour they were back at the school no one said anything in the car. They walk in to newspaper room and close the door. Gin closes the windows and the vents so no one could here.

"Hurry up and tell us what you know Gin" said Kurumu pacing back and forth.

"With you pacing like that won't get us any closer in finding Tsukune" said Yukari.

"Alright one of my guys told me a few things about Tsukune. I think that was a reason why the chairman had him come to this school. Moka do you know the top four vampire families that are still showing there faces." said Gin.

"I only remember three, the fourth one no has seen or heard from them over nine thousand years. What do they have to do with Tsukune." asked Moka. Gin took out a picture of a little boy with a mark over his right eye.

"Who does this child look like" said Gin.

"He looks like Tsukune, but he doesn't have a birth mark over his eye said Ruby.

"But, he does have one on his back" said Mizore.

"No, he doesn't do you remember the time we all went to the beach and we all seen his back their was no birth mark." said Kurumu.

"But, he never got into the water. I seen it before when he comes out of the shower, here I have a picture" said Mizore.

"How in the hell do you seeking into his bathroom without any of the boys seeing you." said Kurumu.

"I can't tell you all of my secrets Kurumu" said Mizore taking the photo out. They all look at the birth mark; Moka had a shock look on her face.

"I can't believe that Tsukune has that mark, I think that I have a book in my room about pure bloods, because that's the mark of the Gio clan that has been missing over nine thousand years." said Moka.

"Why did they go missing" said Ageha.

"Don't know, but we have to talk to his mother and father about his birth mark and tell them that he been kidnap" said Moka.

"We all should be getting ready to leave the school soon to fine answers" said Ruby. Moka got up and open the door to the newspaper room about to leave until Yukari stop her.

"Where are you going Moka" asked Yukari.

"Back to my room to look something up" said Moka then she walk away from them.

TBC


	8. his nightmare chapter 8

His Nightmare

Chapter 8

Moka made it back to her room and took out a book with each pureblood family's pictures and names. "**What are you looking for**" asked her inner self.

"I looking for a picture of the Gio clan, if Tsukune is one of them why would he hide that information from us, but I'm sure that he is not one of them, he was born human." said Outer Moka.

She finally found the picture she was looking for and she drops the book. "**What's the matter**" said her inner self.

"T-Tsukune is one of them same birth mark. Why would an heir from one of the great purebloods clans hide in the human world?" said Outer Moka.

Her door open and she saw the headmaster walking in, "Well, Well Ms Moka I see that you found out about Mr. Aono family secret" said the headmaster.

"You knew the entire time what Tsukune is and who he really is why would you hide that from the demon world" said Moka.

"That was the wish of his father, so on his seventh birthday I made him a human and seal half of the information that he knew of himself being a vampire and replace them with human children things. Once he got to high school and met you, your blood that runs in his veins for now is starting to reawaking him" said the headmaster.

"Sir, then you know you who this Saya and Hirmara is then and what they really want from Tsukune then" said Moka.

The headmaster smile at her. "Yes, I know why, but I'm not going to tell you. You have to find out why yourself my dear girl." said the headmaster.

"Fine, answer these two questions for me" said Moka.

"Ok" said the headmaster.

"Why did the Gio clan go into hiding and who is this Saya person really is to Tsukune" said Moka.

The headmaster smile again, "Tell me Moka what will you do if I tell you who lady Saya is to him" said the headmaster.

"I'll make her pay for what she did to my Tsukune he belongs to me" said Moka.

"She is his bride to be, she should be piss now that another started his reawaking progress and to answer your second question I cannot tell you that you have to ask the head of the Gio clan why they left the demon world" said the headmaster then he left Moka in her room to let the information sink into her head.

"**I-I can't believe that low life is Tsukune bride to be, but when we bring him back we'll mark him ours and our husband to be. Let's go visit him mother and father**" said Inner Moka.

"Alright let's go, I hope Tsukune is ok" said her outer self.

Tsukune open his eyes and found himself in a bed chain up, "I see that you are a wake tell me how you feel young prince" said Hirmara sitting in a chair next to him reading a book.

"I feel like I was slamming my head against a wall. Why am I chain to the bed for, it's not like I'm going to run away from you Hirmara" said Tsukune looking at him.

"Well I wasn't going to tie you up, but Saya told me that you may try to leave while she is sleeping, she should be up soon" said Hirmara turning the page of his book. Then they both saw the window breaking.

"Well I guess Saya is up now and she in a bad mood, I feel bad for you Tsukune" said Hirama putting a marker in his book then laid it down. The door open and Saya walk into the room.

"Father what have you been talking about with my prince" said Saya leaning on the door.

"Oh, nothing just talking about how much time went by. I have a few paper work that I have to get done, so you can start the reawaking without me" said Hirama then her left the room leaving the two only.

Saya climb into Tsukune bed and laid on him. "Hey, Tsukune you know how long I waited for this day to come and how long I been without blood" said Saya kissing his neck and smelling it.

"Ten years" said Tsukune.

"Yes, ten long years and do you know why I'm angry" said Saya.

"No, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed" said Tsukune. She took her nail and drags them cross his chest. Tsukune hiss and turn away from her.

"You become a smart ass, but no I smell blood of another on you. I missed you so much my fangs hurt; tell me did you fall in love with this Moka person? If you did I'll just make you love me more then her or should I just kill those foolish girls and claim you mine again" said Saya.

She bit into his neck and drank and drank, "Do you think that I'll let you kill her or hurt them, then you should think again" said Tsukune.

She bit harder and kept on drinking until he was about to pass out, "Well then this should be fun, you dare say that to me I'll make you suffer for loving someone other than me.

Your next punishment will be to suffer from your blood lust forcing you to come to me and beg for blood, and then I'll have you kill those foolish girls yourself" said Saya then Tsukune pass out.

She kiss him on the lips then left his room, she broke two more windows and went looking for her father.

"What the matter Saya I hope you didn't hurt him too bad, don't forget we need the Gio bloodline in our family and you should get ready soon" said her father.

"Why, and I know we need the Gio power" said Saya.

"Because we are going to have some visitors soon" said Hirama.

"And who are, no let me guess his school friends are coming to get him. We see about that. And my problem is that I waited ten long painful years for Tsukune come to me, but he never even once thought about me and it hurts so much father I love him, but he love another." said Saya crying to her father.

Hirama clam Saya down, "My dear child there no need to cry. Daddy will take care of everything. I'll make sure your every wish come true." said Hirama.

Moka walk back to the other, "Let's go see his parents they have a few things that I need to ask them." said Moka getting ready to walk back out of the club room.

"What the matter Moka your mood just went from bad to worst" said Kurumu.

"It's a vampire thing, now lets go" said Moka. Everyone left the club room and got into Ageha car and went to the human world.

An hour had pass by the time they made it to Tsukune home. Moka was the first to get out of the car and knock on the door. Kyouko answer the door, "Well hello Moka long time no see are you with good news about my dear little cousin and I see you brought the others with you as well come in auntie and uncle are not in right now, but they should be here soon" said Kyouko giving Moka a hug and letting them in.

She led them to the living room and told them to wait there while she went into the kitchen to make them something to drink. "Kyouko we have some bad news to tell you about Tsukune" said Gin.

She walks out of the kitchen and place the drinks on the table, "H-His not dead is he? I was going to go the hospital today to check up on him please tell me that he's not dead" said Kyouko holding back her tears.

"No, he not. His is still alive he was kidnapped by a man name Hirama from the hospital" said Mizore.

Kyouko face turn blue and she drop her cup. The front door open and Tsukune mother and father walk in. "Kyouko we're home why is Tsukune friends are here and are you ok?" said Kasumi.

"Tell me you guys didn't do what I think you did Auntie" said Kyouko.

"What are you talking about Kyo-chan" said Koji closing the door and locking it.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, they said Tsukune was kidnapped by Hirama is that True" said Kyouko.

"Watch who you talking to like that Kyouko we'll talk later" said Koji.

"So, you two know who this man is and you guys allow him to take your own child what the hell is wrong with you guys. Koji and Kasumi you two have no right in calling yourselves parents shame on you" said Ageha standing up.

The next thing they know the windows and the house started to shake and Yukari, Ruby, Gin, Kurumu, Mizore, Ageha and Tsunara fell to there Knees.

"You know what I'm getting real sick of tire of hearing your mouth you lowlife demon. I try being nice to you and stay clam, but you all should stop digging your noses' into matter that doesn't involve you. If any of you value your life go back to school and forget about Tsukune" said Koji.

"Uncle please clam down she didn't mean it" said Kyouko.

"What the hell are you guys" said Gin, before Kasumi could speak Moka spoke,

"They're vampires, but they are one of the great pureblooded families. Mine and Kokoa king and queen from the Gio clan" said Moka blowing to them.

"So, you're a vampire Moka dear, How did you fine out what Tsukune really is child" said Koji.

"Looking at Tsukune birth mark and a very old vampire book my lord, why would you stay in the human world are kind has been looking for you for years" said Moka.

"There are three reasons why we came to the human world, but I'm not going to tell you, only four people knew where we were staying." said Kasumi.

"Who are those four people" said Ruby.

"Three dark lords and the bus driver, but I know that the bus driver, and the other two dark lords won't tell you the true reason, so go ask your mother Moka" said Koji.

Moka gave him a sad look, "My lord you may not know this, but my mother is dead" said Moka.

Koji smile at her, "Whoever you that your mother is dead told you a lie and you call yourself a child of a dark lord what a shame" said Koji.

"I seen my mother death with my own eyes lord Koji" said Moka.

"Oh dear your getting upset young vampire, but never trust your eyes sometime they can fool you. Trust the blood that runs in your veins and you might fine your mother" said Koji.

"You're giving away too many hints Koji, but children tell me what will you do if you find him and if he doesn't wish to come back. What would you do?" asked Kasumi.

"That easy question, we'll just knock some sense into him and drag him kicking and screaming if we have to, because he's my boyfriend and one of my dear friends" said Kurumu.

Koji smile at them showing his fangs off, "Very well then go to the Aoi clan castle they might help you find my son and your mother as well. Take the crest of Gio so they know who sent you, good luck" said Koji giving Moka necklace with a red heart, and white roses.

Moka put it around her neck and bow to Koji and Kasumi, "I'll take good care of it, let go guys" said Moka walking out of the door. The others follow her hop back into the car.

"Uncle, Auntie you guys know that you are sending them to there death when they put one foot on lord Aoi land or even if they make it far to Hirama tuft. Saya will play with them until they are begging her to kill them" said Kyouko.

"I see that you have little faith in them and I'll have an old friend with them Kyouko I have to make a phone call to an old friend that is going to be piss when I tell her where I'm sending her child to" said Koji taking his phone out.

Tsukune woke up with a burning in his throat, he look out the window and seen the sun was about to set. "I see that your up sleepy head are you hungry love" said Saya.

He look away from her with hate in eyes, he felt his fangs growing longer and pointer. "Aww don't be like that Tsukune, if you say that you will only love me then I'll let you have some blood" said Saya pitching her neck so a drop of blood could fall.

Tsukune started to breath faster, but he wouldn't look at her. "I will never drink from you I would die before I drink from you, now leave me alone" said Tsukune.

"Fine then if you keep acting like a child, you're going to make your reawaking even more painfully. It hurts me to see you in pain Tsukune let me easy the burning for you" said Saya.

Tsukune started to laugh at her, "Coming from the women who is causing me pain, just let me die" said Tsukune coldly as he could. He saw tears in her eyes; she sat on his bed and got close to his ear.

"You're so mean my prince, but you will drink my blood even if I have to force you" said Saya. She bit into her hand and pour the blood into her mouth and grabs Tsukune face. He try to move his head from her hands, but she pull his hair to make him open his mouth.

Tsukune try to spit the blood out of his mouth, but Saya kept her lips to his and wouldn't let him breath until he drink every last drop. Saya broke the kiss and smile at him.

"Sleep now Tsukune, because the next time you wake you will kill your fake lover and friends and be waken to your true form" said Saya. She kisses his head and walk out of the room.

Saya took out her phone and call a number, "Yes, lady Saya what do you wish for" said the voice.

"Make sure they get here soon, so they can die by Tsukune hands Uri" said Saya

TBC


End file.
